


Sleeping In

by Johnnyghoul



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats it really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyghoul/pseuds/Johnnyghoul
Summary: Old habits are hard to break when you're a walking brain in a can.
Relationships: Cliff Steele/Larry Trainor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick Self indulgent fic I wrote for my bf.

It was a lazy day at the manor, but Larry didn’t mind. In fact, he had only had lazy days for over 50 years. That was, until the big brain in a can named Cliff woke up and along with him brought never ending trouble. But Larry didn’t think it was the guys fault. Well… maybe the rat induced trashed library was a little bit his fault.

Larry chuckled to himself at the thought, jostling the life-sized spoon spooning him.

“What?! What are you laughing about?” Cliff sounded surprised that their afternoon nap was suddenly interrupted. Not that either of them were ever asleep in the first place. 

Larry opened his eyes and turned to look over his shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips “Just day-dreaming about rat infestations.” 

“Ugh!” Cliff's neck made a mechanical whirl as he threw his head back against the pillow to avoid the smug look Larry was giving him. “Anything but that.” he whined. 

Larry decided to have mercy on Cliff, and returned to laying peacefully on his side. 

He closed his eyes and listened to the pitiful bed creak with the weight of Cliff clumsily maneuvering to return to a comfortable position. One of the few habits he still had from flesh and bone, Larry figured. Even without a body, the mind still desires comfort. That much Larry could understand as Cliff’s arm snaked it’s way around Larry’s waist. 

Another few minutes passed and Larry almost fell asleep, that was until he felt something hard bump against the back of his neck. 

A small questioning grunt escaped him before it happened again. He heard Cliff shift and soon felt a thump against his back between his shoulder blades.

“Cliff?” Larry spoke up, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Uh...yeah?”

“What the hell are you doing?” 

There was a pause, and Larry rolled over to finally open his eyes and look at the Robot-man who somehow managed to look sheepish. “Well?” Larry squinted. 

Cliff blinked then looked down at the world’s saddest grey sheets. “I was uh...Kissing you, I guess? Well that’s what I was trying to do at least.” He finally responded. 

It was Larry’s turn to stare dumbfounded at Cliff now.

“Y’know what it was stupid anyway’s. Sorry.” Cliff panicked and flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Just- y’know.” he threw up his hands in an exacerbated motion, clearly frustrated with himself. 

“No Cliff, we went over this.” Larry scooted closer to him, careful to avoid getting accidentally hit by a flailing robotic arm. “I don’t know unless you tell me, The negative spirit doesn’t let me read minds.” 

Cliff looked to Larry, deadpanned. 

“Okay, well not like that at least.” Larry rolled his eyes.

“Fine!” Cliff said, throwing his hand up. “I uh… still always feel the urge to kiss even though I’m all up here” Cliff tapped his head with a metal digit making a clanging noise. 

“It’s like even though I know I'm all cold and stuff that my mind still is stuck with all these habits. Shit, I don’t even know if this is making any damn sense. Fuck.” Cliff muttered and shut his eyes with a click.

“...Cliff just because your body is different doesn't mean you can’t kiss me. I mean hell, I'm a walking nuclear reactor wrapped in toilet paper and you want to kiss me. I think that’s what we should be checking your noggin over.” Larry laughed. He moved to lean over Cliff. “Are we sure that the rat didn’t eat any of your actual brain?”

Cliff onlined his eyes, “You’re the prettiest nuclear reactor wrapped in toilet paper that I’ve ever seen.”

Larry placed a finger on Cliff’s mouth-plates. “I’d hope I was the first” He smiled.

Cliff laughed in return “You’d be surprised the shit you see in butt-fuck nowhere Florida!” promptly ruining their moment.

“Oh, shut the hell up, Cliff.” Larry huffed with no malice and pressed a bandage wrapped kiss against Cliff’s steel lips.


End file.
